Snowed In
by GravityNeko
Summary: A certain martiniswilling Rhode Island house pet gets snowedin...in Japan and picked up by Japan's number one music sensation. one shot


A/N: yes this is a new cross over...My friend helped me with some of it by writing some of Brian's lines

Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or Gravitation.

Warning: language

* * *

"Is he always this..." Brian Griffin asked staring at the pink-haired boy with a mix of fright and interest. The kid was really starting to annoy him. 

"Idiotic?" Yuki replied.

The dog coughed. "Well I wasn't going to go that far but yea let's roll with that." He took out a cigarete and asked, "Gotta light?"

"Yea.." Yuki tossed his Zippo to the talking canine.

"Thanks..." He lit up and took a drag. 

To Yuki seeing a dog smoking and talking wasn't anything new. He lived with Shuichi after all, nothing surprised him anymore.

"Ryoji!" Shuichi scooped Brian.

"What the-" The cigrette dropped to the floor and Yuki quickly got up to stamp it out before it destroyed his house.

"It's time for your bath." The rockstar announced.

"Oh god no.." He kicked himself loose and backed up. "No...No...I swear I'm rabid...God let me go.." He scrambled away from from Shuichi, sprayed his face with shaving cream and began to growl."Yea, I'm a mad dog see. Don't wanna mess with me. Woof woof woof..." He got down on all fours and looked fearsome.

"Ryoji...now you've gotten yourself messy. Now I definately have to give you a bath."

"Ok, let's get one thing straight, my name is Brian, ok? Brian!"

"The bath will be fine..I didn't like them much either and look how I turned out to be."

"You mean besides an annoying pink...thing."

Shuichi obviously not worried by his new dog's misbehavior grabbed him under the pits and threw him over his shoulder.

Yuki meanwhile had returned to working away in his office when he heard...

"Ah!"

**Splash!**

The novelist jerked his head up. "Hey brat! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Suddenly, the dog ran into his office soaking wet and covered in shampoo, slamming the door behind him.

"Ya gotta hide me." He said to Yuki.

Yuki removed his glasses. "Are you talking to me?"

"Who else? That idiot back there doesn't seem to be listening! God I hate kids and he acts like one." Brian then sat on the rug and began to scratch himself.

"So, where are you from? I'm assuming America, but you can speak Japanese."

"Quahog, Rhode Island."

"RYOJI!"

The dog shook himslef and leapt on Yuki's couch.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"I don't suppose he has an off-switch?"

"If I find it I'll tell you..." Yuki replied distractedly going back to his novel.

"Well, tell him I'm not here for now."

"It's kind hard since you are...He's gonna eventually come through that door."

"Is that possible?"

"For the loose cannonball..Yea."

Brian rolled over and looked at what the blonde was doing.

"What's that?"

"Novel."

"Oh really? You know I'm...eh, kinda writing a novel myself."

Then a voice popped into his head.

_'So how ya coming along with that novel you're writing. Coming along good huh?'_

"Oh God, not again!" Brian said, maybe a bit too loudly.

"Do you mind?" Yuki slammed his fist against the desk.

"Oh sorry, it's just that sometimes this voice goes off in my head and...It's really starting to piss me off."

"Just lie down..be a dog..you are one."

"Hey, I worked hard to be more than just a dog."

"Well like I said...he's eventually going to come through that."

"Hm..." Brian looked over at the window. "How far is that drop?"

"Far...I don't suppose dogs have nine lives?" The novelist said dryly.

"No, that's cats...lucky bastards." Cut to a scene where a cat is annoying Brian, he punches it repeatedly until he thinks it's dead, then it gets back up and keeps annoying him.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Ryoji...you haven't had your bath."

"Ah! keep him away from me!" Brian yelled as he took shelter under Yuki's desk.

"God, leave the dog alone.." Yuki snapped slamming his palms against the desk getting annoyed.

"But.." The rockstar faltered.

"Don't you have something to do? Like lyrics or going to the studio? Away from me? So I can write in peace?"

Shuichi's face changed as if something dawned on him.

"Kuso! Seguchi-san's gonna kill me!" He burst out of the room and rushed through the rest of the apartment gathering his stuff.

At last the front door slammed and Yuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have no idea what he's talking about but thanks anyway, buddy. Now as long as he doesn't try anything again I might just get used to this place. You guys got a mini-bar or anything like that?"

"Look, I'm not your "buddy" as you so quaintly put it. I don't like dogs or any type of pets. And as far as I know dog's don't drink...then again as far as I know dog's don't talk either...and I've never been able to hear them so there are two options..."

He pushed back rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"One I'm overworked...two I had way too much to drink earlier."

"Yeah well, I've been dry all day and I REALLY need a drink if that kid's gonna come back."

"I'll go see. I don't know why but I'll go see."

Yuki got up and traveled to the kitchen. He leaned in to the fridge and brought out a Budweiser. "This is all."

"Oh, you are kidding me..." Brian muttered.

"Hey." Yuki barked. "You can leave."

The novelist put the beer away.Yuki didn't feel like being criticized by a dog.

"I would but I'm stuck here until the snow clears up..."

"..and that punk just happened to pick you up."

"Yeah, oh God I've never been so demeaned...'Oh, are you lost little doggie? I'll give you a good home'!" He quoted Shuichi.

"He tends to do that...I told him I don't want us to have any pets...The idiot doesn't listen."

"Is he uh...special?" Brian asked carefully.

"Special. No, he isn't retarded though sometimes I wonder."

"Yuki! I'm back!"

The youth sprung through the door in clothes no American boy would have warn.

They were tight, extremely tight. Black crop-top that left his flat stomach exposed with matching black shorts. Not to mention kitty paraphenalia that consisted of a red collar with a large bell and black ears and a tail.

"What do you think!?"

The bell around his neck jingled.

Brian was so surprised by the boy's wardrobe that he forgot to hide, instead asking, "Is he, um..." He moved his hand in a sideways motion.

"… gay as hell." Yuki muttered

"Well, that answers my question." Brian said dryly.

* * *

Thanks! This little number was inspired while I was watching family guy. 


End file.
